La chica de mis sueños
by Melgamonster
Summary: Sougo después de aquel Hanami donde lucho par a par con una chica de cabellos escarlatas, ojos azulados, piel nívea y ropas chinas, no podia sacarla de sus pensamientos [Okikagu]


Sougo estaba patrullando como su típica rutina, pero había algo anómalo en él. Se sentía desconcertado, después del _Hanami_ , donde conoció a una chica de cabellos escarlatas, ojos azulados, piel nívea y ropas chinas. Él no sabía de qué tipo de sentimiento se trataba.

Su cavilar era tan profundo que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con un pequeño cuerpo de mujer —o intento de ella—, con cabellos rojos como el fuego y una sombrilla morada. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que la persona de sus pensamientos se había vuelto física.

-—"Estúpido sádico, a ver si tienes más cuidado por donde caminas" -— Fue lo único que aquella chica dijo, y se fue a la tienda de _sukonbu_.

Él solo siguió con su patrullaje y reflexionaba sobre ese pequeño cuerpo, tan indefenso que parecía y tan fuerte como una la bestia, que era. Su piel y la nieve se asemejan mucho en color, pero no solo en eso; la nieve, cuando esta calmada puede ser tan bella y todo el mundo quiere jugar con ella, pero cuando se vuelve una tormenta no hay nadie que quiera salir de su casa. La nieve y ella son tan parecidas. Ese color inmaculado de su piel es como un imán para su mirada, ya no puede de dejar de ver la nieve que viste la China.

Él seguía descubriendo unos sentimientos que, el rey de los sádicos, nunca se hubiera atrevido a experimentar, ¿Amor?, ¿admiración?, ¿calidez?, ¿atracción?

Su reflexión fue interrumpida cuando oyó un estruendoso ruido proveniente de unas calles lejos de él. Tomó su katana y se puso en pose de defensa, la cual dejó después de ver que la que provocaba ese escándalo era la China. Estaba montada en su perro gigante, con un sukonbu en la boca y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, —que a él le pareció hermosa—, a pesar de la distancia, sus miradas se cruzaron por una milésima de segundo, pues la China iba a una considerable velocidad.

Ese minúsculo intercambio de miradas, engendró en él un insólito malestar, —según él, una perturbación en su sistema nervioso—. De ahí dedujo que ese mirar índigo lo volvía lunático.

"Mucho pensar sobre la China, mejor me voy al parque a relajar un poco mis sentimientos."

Y ahí así se fue Sougo con en dirección al parque, dispuesto a echarse una pequeña siesta, no iba a dejar que esa chiquilla pecho -plano le quitara el sueño o algo más de su valioso tiempo. Ya estaba dispuesto a ponerse su antifaz cuando oyó esa voz chillona que la reconocería aquí y en China.

-—"Bastardo, quítate de mí banca. Después de los problemas que tuve que pasar para poder comer tranquilamente mi sukonbu, me encuentro con una mierda en mi banca favorita "-—decía la muchacha de mirada turquesa, dirigiéndose al hombre de mirada carmín, que reposaba en una banca frente a la fuente de ese parque.

-—"Oblígame"- —dijo él, con su típica monotonía de voz, y se colocó su antifaz.

-—"Si tú insistes. "-—La señorita, con gracia y elegancia, alzó la banca con una sola mano y la sacudió con ambas, hasta que el joven cayó.

Eso era lo que quería, empezar una buena pelea con la China, como la que tuvieron en el Hanami, eso daría fin a sus estúpidos pensamientos de la mañana. Y ahí empezó una ardua pelea por una banca en el parque, que, con el paso del tiempo, ambos contrincantes se olvidarían el porqué peleaban, solo les divertía. Cayó la noche y decidieron parar por ese día.

-—"Oe, China, ya sé que te gusto pero déjame ir aunque sea a descansar, mañana seguimos, ¿vale? "-—dijo él, guiñándole un ojo. Eso hizo que ella solo le diera un golpe en el cachete y se fuera.

"Claramente está China me trae loco., Paseé un buen rato con ella, pero sentí que casi no fue nada y quiero seguir a su lado."

Sougo emprendió el camino al cuartel del Shinsengumi. Una vez allí, se dio una ducha y se acostó en su _futón._

"Definitivamente quiero ser el dueño de esa China, pero ¿cómo?, ambos somos sádicos. Creo que alguien se tendrá que convertir en el masoquista y ese no quiero ser yo; será una buena pelea con la china por el poder de la relación."

Sin decir otra palabra Sougo se durmió con una sonrisa en su el rostro, pues volvería masoquista a una sádica de primera.

 **n/a: Fic bateado por Kyosha**


End file.
